neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Kudamon
Kudamon is a rookie-level Digimon. His name comes from the mythical Kudagitsune, a Pipe Fox spirit in Japanese. Kudamon is a calm and collected sort who carries out precise assessments of things and can progress through battle with superiority and smugness. It is said that he accumulates holy power in his left earring every day, intending to use the energy to digivolve eventually. Appearance Though being based on a fox, Kudamon generally resembles a white ferret. He has small forelimbs, golden markings, and a tail with a small Holy Cartridge at the end of it. His collar is a Power Ring. Description Kudamon is the partner of Commander Sampson. He serves as Sampson's advisor in matters relating the Digimon and assists in the running of DATS. In times of danger Kudamon can digivolve into Reppamon and/or Chirinmon. It was later revealed that Kudamon is actually the Royal Knight Kentaurusmon, sent by Yggdrasil to keep an eye on the humans while undercover. However, as time passed, Kudamon grew fond of the humans and, therefore, could not obey Yggdrasil's orders to exterminate them. He exposed his identity to Gallantmon and fought him to protect the DATS crew, their battle ending in a draw and leaving their fates unknown when they disappeared in Kentaurusmon's attack. In episode 46, at the end, Gallantmon and Kentaurusmon are seen falling into a what seems like a bottomless trench. In episode 47, Gallantmon returns holding an unconscious Kudamon, explaining that Kentaurusmon told him why he sided with the humans and set him free. Kudamon reunites with Sampson in episode 48, but the meeting is short as he decides to return to the Digital World with the other Digimon. Attacks * Zekkosho: Dazzles the eye with the great radiance emitted from his earring. Other forms The name "Kudamon" refers only to the rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Kudamon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the rookie level is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in. Reppamon Reppamon is Kudamon's champion form. Reppamon seems to be based on a Kamaitachi Attacks * Lion Claw: Tears opponents with his sharp claws. * Rolling Tackle: Assaults enemies while doing a forward roll. * Razor Wind: Shakes his tail and attacks with invisible wind blades. * Mach Dash: Warps past his opponent and slashes it with great speed. Chirinmon Chirinmon is Kudamon's ultimate form. In episode 27, Kudamon warp digivolved to Chirinmon to help fight against the Bio-digimon. Attacks * Wind Cutter Sword: Pierces enemies with the horn on his head. * Knowledge of Swift: Creates an afterimage to distract opponents. * Radiant Light: Releases an aura, flaps his wings, and leads the opponent into holiness. Kentaurusmon Kentaurusmon is Kudamon's mega form and is one of the Royal Knights. He first appears in episode 40 to save the DATS team from the Royal Knights. In episode 41, when Gallantmon attacked the real world, Kudamon double-warp digivolved again into Kentaurusmon to fight Gallantmon. Kentaurusmon is forced to sacrifice himself to defeat Gallantmon, by freezing both of them in ice, and hence protect the DATS members and the human world. Kentaurusmon's name comes from his centaur-like appearance. Attacks * Inferno Frost: Fires a burning arrow of ice from Muspelheim, the holy crossbow on his left hand. * Icy Breath: Creates a high power blizzard from Niflheim, the holy shield on his right hand. References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Fictional knights Category:Fictional foxes Category:Fictional centaurs Category:Fictional archers Category:Fictional deities pt:Kudamon